You were never alone
by Scarlet Path
Summary: Madeline is sitting by herself in the World Meeting. A sense of loneliness hits her. Though she never thought that there was someone who would never forget her.  A Nyotalia Story  Fem!Canada and Male!Ukraine


She stared out at the many countries that sat around the large table. The world meeting was the same as most others. Total chaos. Madeline sighed out loud and pressed her face into Kumari. Her gaze traveled to to the many people around. There was Germany. She looked so strong and smart. She heard that she was actually a really good baker and had a soft spot for animals. Madeline couldn't help but to smile gently as she saw the flustered Germany dealing with the very cheerful Italy, who was hugging her arm into her chest.

'It must be nice to have such a friend.' Canada thought to herself.

Seeing such a friendship before her made her see just how lucky and happy the others were. To have love ones and and great friends. The elegant Austria was with her love of her life, Hungary. They looked great together. Even her Mama was with her two closest friends, Prussia and Spain. Canada sighed out again as she noted how beautiful and strong they looked together. Even her own sister seemed to be getting a lot of attention, and not by how she demanded total attention. America seemed to be able to have guys wrapped around her little finger. Wearing all those tight and revealing clothes. Canada frowned and looked down at herself. Dark leggings, black shoes, her beret and her favorite little dress with the maple leaves at the bottom. She felt the wight of her glasses shift. She lifted her hand up to adjust them. Touching the frames, her hand slowly lowered as a thought dawned on her. She was plain. She wasn't strong like Germany, didn't have Austria's elegance, her sister's spirit... She didn't have anything. She was just a... Plain Jane. The idea hit her like a shot to her heart. Canada felt her eyes start to water as the depression hit her. I wasn't fair. She wanted to be noticed. To have friends to laugh with. To have someone... to love her. She squeezed Kumari tightly to her body, hiding her face as she felt tears start to stream from her eyes. She had tried so hard to be caring, loving and comforting to those in need. To do things to help, to be noticed. Did it really not matter what she did in life? Being a good person wasn't enough. You had to be beautiful too. So wrapped in her self misery, she didn't notice that the meeting ended and that everyone had left. Well, not everyone.

"Madeline?" The voice was a strong yet gentle male voice.

Canada jumped in surprise when she heard her name, feeling a hand being placed on her shoulder. Looking up with wide eyes, her tear stained face exposed, she saw Ukraine looking down at her with concern written all over his face.

"Ah! Madeline. Why are you crying?" Ukraine quickly started to fret when he saw just how upset Canada really was. Without thinking, his gloved hands went down to cup her face, rubbing away the tears that still lingered on her red cheeks.

All Canada could do was stutter, her face flushing brightly from being so close to Ukraine. Though, she had to admit, she felt her heart soar. Her gaze was drawn to his face. How strong, angled and yet so gentle it looked. His eyes were moving quickly over her in attempts to find if there was anything physical that made her cry, not realizing that he was still gently cupping her face.

"A-ah, um Yakiv?"

"Huh?..O-oh! I'm so sorry!" Yakiv's face flushed as he quickly backed up, releasing Madeline's face.

Madeline could only shyly smile. Glancing down, she shook her head slightly. "It's alright." She softly whispered.

"But, why were you so sad before?" Yakiv asked, pulling a chair out so that he could sit next to her.

Madeline squeezed her bear close to her with a small sad frown, unable to look the other in the eyes. "I guess... I just felt a little lonely." She murmured softly.

Yakiv frowned slightly at what he heard. Many times he heard his sister, Russia, talk about how lonely she felt. How she would sometimes cry when she thought no one was around. For him to hear Madeline talk about such things, it made his heart sink down to his stomach.

"Why would you think that? There are plenty of people who care about you." He said, wondering how in the world a kind and nurturing country like Canada would feel like that.

The look on Madeline's face saddened further. Tears threatening to come out again. "If they remember me, that is. I just want at least one person to remember me. Everyone looks so happy with their friends and their lov-"

"I remember you!"

Madeline gasped out as her shoulders were taken by a very flustered Ukraine. She stared widened eyed, her mouth gaping in shock. Yakiv's face seemed to grow redder, though the look on his face showed he was trying to fight back his natural shyness. In fact. He looked very serious.

"I-I can't let you think that! You're...You're the most kindness girl I've ever met!" Madeline stared at the other in awe as Yakiv continued to spill his heart out. "When you helped my people all those years ago by letting them live on your land, I was so happy. We hardly knew each other and yet you opened your heart to my people." Yakiv's eyes started to water as his voice seemed to get higher, cracking slightly from how tight his throat was getting. "The Pysanka that you built...Even the pyrohy! I.. I.." He was now starting to stutter, unable to speak proper sentences. Though, Madeline knew what what he meant when he spoke about those things.

"..Yakiv?" She could feel her heart pound in her chest. Never had she seen Yakiv be in such a way. The hands that held her shoulders started to shake as Yakiv seemed to struggle with his words.

"You've never been alone! Because... because.. I.. I... Я люблю тебе!" Yakiv quickly lets go of Madeline's shoulders, only to to cover his face. The muffled embarrassed groan came from him, regretting saying those words. Even if they were in Ukrainian.

Madeline was in shock. She couldn't move, not even blush as every thing slowly sunk in. She had more than enough of his people living in her land to know what he said. A quick inward gasp left her as she felt her chest tightened. Surely, a blush finally managed to cover face. Now happy tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

"..Y-you really mean it?" She whispered. Her voice wavering as she was about to cry with joy.

Yakiv's hands quickly left his face as he turned towards her with a shocked look on his face. He forgot that she knew a good bit of his language. Though, he was mostly surprised that she looked happy to hear those words. A part of him thought that his feelings for her would always be one sided.

"...Yes...So much."

Just saying that was more than enough to cause the both of them to quickly wrap their arms around each other tightly. Not even thinking twice as their lips met passionately.

Seeing the whole event take place through the cracked open door was Ivana. A smile was spread across her lips. Turning around on her heel, she practically skipped down the hallway.

"I'm going to have a sister, da? Yay~"

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanted to do a little something with the Nyotalia Canada and Ukraine after I saw his male design. He really looks like Russia in a lot of ways, but Ukraine looks like he may be taller than him but a lot more kinder looking. Plus it seems he doesn't have the nose.<strong>  
><strong>Ukraine and Canada is love and I'm surprised that I haven't seen a lot of this Nyotalia pairing. But I've seen tons of the Hetalia pairings of them. Awesome by the way.<strong>  
><strong>Anyways I thought that Yakiv was a nice name for the Male!Ukraine, since everyone likes to name Ukraine Yekaterina "Katyusha". So I thought of giving a Ukrainian name that started with a Y.<strong>

**Ukraine: I really do love you. All the other girls want me just for my body. *pouts pouts***

**Canada: Aww...You are such a sweet heart. I don't care what you look like. *cuddles***

**Ukraine: *blushes* W-well... it's not exactly that. It's moreee.. *motions with his head downward***

**Canada: Huh? *looks* oh.. OH! Oh, Maple! *BLUSH***

**If you don't know what Ukraine meant by the Pysanka and the Pyrohy, he was talking about the worlds largest Ukrainian egg and Perogy that are actually in Canada. ^^**


End file.
